


Taking the Next Step

by irena_adler



Series: Public Places [2]
Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Baseball, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Matt takes John to a Yankees game, with intentions.





	Taking the Next Step

**Taking the Next Step –**

“What the hell are you doing?” John growled.

“I would think it was obvious,” Matt said blithely, as his hand continued its journey under the blanket towards John’s clothing-covered crotch.

John quickly looked around, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. They were sitting in the nose-bleed seats at Yankee Stadium, huddled under a bright blue stadium blanket. There was no one sitting in the chilly seats immediately around them. At first, John thought that Matt couldn’t afford better tickets, but now he suspected that Matt had planned this all very carefully.

It was three nights after their unexpected sex in the parking lot. Well, at least it had been unexpected for John. He was discovering that Matt could be quite devious. He had, after all, suckered John into an anonymous online thing, becoming friends then asking to meet John in person. Though Matt might have been somewhat surprised by how quickly John had taken him up on his offer of sex. John smiled to himself, remembering how he’d fucked the flexible hacker up against the wall of a building. He could still hear those whimpering, needy sounds that Matt had made as he’d fucked his tight ass.

Matt’s fingers reached John’s crotch and John was a little embarrassed that Matt found him already hardening. Matt ran his knuckles up and down the zipper of John’s jeans and John struggled to keep his face impassive and his eyes on the game below.

Matt leaned over and murmured in John’s ear, “Thinking about me, McClane? I hope so, because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you for the last three days.”

For those three days, John had also been thinking about Matt, but it wasn’t him that had made the second move. Just that next morning, after John had fucked Matt into the wall then bought him beer after beer at the sports bar, after he’d spent a restless night reliving each of Matt’s touches and tastes, John had been at work when a package had arrived. It had been a courier envelope, addressed to ‘Detective John McClane’, with no return address. The envelope had been opened by the bomb squad and clumsily re-taped. John had pried off the ‘Cleared by NYPD’ tape and inside found a pair of tickets to a Yankees game in two days.

John had ignored the teasing questions from the others in the squad room and tucked the tickets away, then two days later, had met a grinning Matt at the gate outside the stadium. Though John had been worried that things would be awkward between them, they’d quickly fallen into the camaraderie that they’d discovered online. That led them to the nose-bleed seats, sharing a blanket, and Matt’s fingers running over John’s growing erection and his voice in John’s ear, saying how much he’d been thinking about him.

Matt continued, his voice unexpectedly husky, “I felt your cock in my ass for days. I couldn’t wait for you to take your time to call me.”

“I would have called you,” John protested.

“Only after I’d worn my fingerprints off my right hand jerking off while thinking about you.”

“Then you could have used your left.”

Matt snorted and his wandering right hand pressed harder against John’s groin. “I’d much rather jerk you off.”

“Not here,” John said quickly. “Just watch the game.”

“I’ve already got a boner that could be used as a baseball bat,” Matt grumbled. “Okay, I’ll just suck you off.”

John rolled his eyes. “The game, hack-boy.”

Matt sat up straight again, pulling his hand back from under the blanket. John took a breath and tried to settle himself.

Matt fiddled with his ticket stub for a moment, then dropped it. He went down on his knees … and ducked his head under the blanket.

“Whoa!” John grabbed Matt’s shoulder and hauled him back up into his seat.

John shut off Matt’s complaint with, “We get caught doing that and I’ll lose my badge, okay?”

Matt groaned and slumped into his chair. John gave him an apologetic grunt. Matt glared down at the field, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

_And damn it if I don’t want to suck on that lip_ , John thought wryly. He wasn’t enjoying having to be the adult, when all that he wanted was to let Matt wrap those lips around his aching cock, then maybe turn him over the plastic seats and fuck him into next week.

“C’mon, let’s get a beer,” John said, standing up.

“Go ‘head,” Matt mumbled.

John bundled the blanket under one arm and leaned down. He took hold of Matt’s wrist and rubbed his thumb over the pulse there. “C’mon,” he repeated.

Matt looked up, hope rising on his face, and he scrambled to his feet. John chuckled and gestured for Matt to go ahead of him along the row of seats.

Out away from the field to where the vendors were, John led the way, his eyes roaming for a suitable place. He tried a few doorknobs, hoping for an empty suite or private bathroom. The fourth door he tried opened easily, and swung open to reveal a small supply room. It was more of an extra large closet, but should be big enough. John scouted the area, making sure no one was in sight and there were no cameras, then he ducked into the room and pulled Matt in after him.

As soon as John had turned on the light and shut the door, Matt was on him, running his hands all over John’s chest and trying to kiss him. John fended Matt off while locking the door and wedging a doorstop underneath it, then gave Matt his full attention.

John found himself with an armful of eager young man who was rubbing himself against any part of John he could. Leaning down, John tasted those tantalizing lips. He grabbed Matt’s ass and pulled him upwards so he could more easily drive his tongue into that hot mouth. Matt clamped his knees on John’s hips and thrust his crotch against John’s while sucking on John’s tongue. John broke away to bite at Matt’s pale neck.

“John, John, John,” Matt moaned, grabbing at John’s shoulders. “Fuck.”

“Is that what you want?” John growled against Matt’s neck. “My big cop meat in your tight ass?”

“God, yes—no, no,” Matt gasped. “I want to blow you.”

John grumbled under his breath. He’d forgotten that’s what Matt had wanted earlier. He’d been thinking about his cock driving into that incredibly tight tunnel while Matt moaned and squirmed in his grasp. Reluctantly, he let go of Matt’s ass and he lowered Matt down until his feet hit the floor.

Matt didn’t stay on his feet but rather dropped immediately to his knees, scrabbling at John’s belt.

“Hang on,” John said, pushing Matt’s hands away so he could undo the belt himself. “And kneel on that blanket.”

Matt pulled the bundled-up stadium blanket over and knelt on it. John started to unzip his jeans, and it was Matt’s turn to push John’s hands away. He unzipped the fly and nuzzled John’s cock through the cotton. Grabbing hold of the waistbands of both his jeans and underwear, John shoved both down. His cock sprung free and Matt caught it with hand and mouth and began to suck hard.

John couldn’t help a groan at the hot wetness of Matt’s mouth. However, he put his hand on Matt’s head and said, “Hey, hey, what’s the hurry?”

Matt looked up, the head of John’s cock balancing on his lips, and made a protesting noise. Matt waved his free hand to take in the fact that they were in a storage room at Yankee Stadium.

Casually, John shrugged, as if this sort of semi-public thing was routine for him. Then he ruined that image by saying, “I haven’t gotten a blow in a really long time, so I’d like it to last more than two seconds, okay?”

Matt smiled and nodded, every movement causing his full lips to slide over the sensitive skin of John’s cock. Then he slowed down and really put those lips and tongue to good use.

“Damn,” John groaned softly as pleasure throbbed through his pelvis. Matt’s mouth was apparently skilled at more than talking a mile a minute.

All the blows that John had ever gotten had been from women, obviously, and he’d thought he’d gotten some pretty good ones. Certainly more than one woman had at least pretended she was thrilled by having his cock in her mouth and showed her appreciation. But with Matt, John had no doubt that his cock was currently the focal point of Matt’s universe, and it was a very happy universe indeed.

Matt wasn’t just sucking and bobbing, he was also doing things with his tongue and lips and fingers that John had never experienced, but had John panting heavier than a 10 mile run. Matt didn’t neglect John’s balls, either. John slid his fingers through Matt’s soft hair and let his own head rest back against the door. He closed his eyes and the sensations intensified. The slurping, sucking, gasping sounds that Matt was making were the most erotic things that John had ever heard. John shivered when Matt unexpectedly tickled the spot behind his balls.

“Oh shit,” John said suddenly. “I don’t have a condom.”

Matt made a ‘so what’ sound and continued his work.

John started to protest then realized that Matt would just pull off and finish him off with a hand, like Holly always had. He relaxed again, his whole body focused on Matt’s every touch.

But as John got closer, a fact he was sure he was communicating to Matt through his fast breathing and his fingers tightening in Matt’s hair, Matt didn’t pull off – he sucked him deeper. And John had no breath to argue. Or desire.

For the first time ever, he was going to come in someone’s mouth. He moaned in anticipation. His orgasm gathered, a throbbing core of pleasure focused directly between Matt’s lips.

Then he was coming and coming and Matt was swallowing, sucking down every drop, and it was filthy and wrong and definitely the hottest thing ever. He might have groaned or said something, but his brain was liquid and shooting down Matt’s active throat.

After a long blinding moment, John’s legs wobbled and he slid downwards, carrying himself and Matt to the floor. Matt’s mouth remained on John’s softening cock, sucking lightly.

Humming tunelessly, Matt ran his nose through John’s pubic hair and over any other skin he could. John’s hands were still in Matt’s hair, and they were shaking slightly.

“Holy shit, kid,” John breathed.

Matt smiled up at him, licking his lips.

John stared down at Matt, his brain returning to coherence … then immediately overloaded with all the things he wanted to do to Matt. He’d been doing a little reading in the few days since he’d fucked Matt – mostly to find out if he’d hurt Matt and Matt hadn’t admitted it – and scenarios flashed across his eyes.

He wanted to fuck Matt again right now, but John wasn’t sixteen and that wasn’t going to happen soon.

He wanted to curl Matt’s lithe body around, put his shoulders on John’s thighs and lick his tight asshole. As he probed that unexpectedly sexy spot, Matt would moan and squirm, his legs waving in the air.

He wanted to lick and suck Matt’s cock just like Matt had just done to him, even though he knew his first-time attempts would be pathetic in comparison to Matt’s skills.

He even wanted to experience what it felt like to be the one getting fucked.

He wanted to do all of them at once, right now, before Matt got over his hero fetish or daddy-kink or whatever it was and went looking for someone with less mileage on him. He was paralyzed by all the options, and Matt was starting to look a little uncertain.

_Keep it simple, McClane._

With both hands, John took hold of Matt’s collar and pulled him up until he sat in John’s lap. He kissed Matt, tasted his own cum in Matt’s mouth, and discovered it was possible to be simultaneously disgusted and turned on by something. From Matt’s surprised moan, he was apparently only turned on.

John kissed Matt hungrily, chasing his taste out of Matt’s mouth until all that was left was Matt’s own taste, remembered so vividly from their first kiss. He sucked on that full lower lip, just like he’d wanted to out in the stands. Matt pressed hard against him, rocking slightly. Then he started to rock with more energy, his crotch jammed against John’s stomach.

John pulled back and put one hand on Matt’s hip, stilling him. “Whoa, hold on.”

Matt’s eyes were glazed and he was panting softly. He looked flushed, delicious, just like when John had been fucking him. John was astonished that Matt could be so turned on by giving _him_ a blowjob.

After a second, Matt’s eyes came into focus and a smile formed on his reddened lips. “Do you have another suggestion?”

“Strip,” John ordered huskily.

“Yes, sir,” Matt said with a grin. He got to his feet and kicked off his shoes, then began to unzip his jeans, before he paused. “Hey, you didn’t strip last time, either! No fair!”

John just chuckled. “Get naked, kid.”

Matt grumbled under his breath but returned to pulling off his clothes. While John watched the reluctant strip-tease, he got his own underwear and jeans back in order. His cock still tingled.

Matt tossed aside his jeans and stood under John’s hungry gaze. John was glad that there was some hair, on Matt’s upper chest and scattered around, then in a thickening line down to his groin. Otherwise, his pale skin was so smooth, unmarked. It made John feel even older and uglier. And even more eager to taste and feel that skin.

“I’ve been going to the gym,” Matt said defensively, completely misinterpreting John’s stare.

“C’mere,” John said and held out his hand.

Matt took his hand and let John pull him back to sitting on his lap, his knees on either side of John’s body. Matt made happy noises and started rubbing his bare skin against John’s clothed body. John ran his hands down Matt’s back and over the top of his ass.

While his hands were busy, John reached out with his lips and claimed Matt’s mouth. He kissed him hard, trying to convey without words how desirable he found Matt. He didn’t know if his message was received – as he was constantly reminded by everyone he wasn’t good at communication – but Matt kissed him back just as fervently. John broke away from the kiss to nip his way down Matt’s neck. At the juncture of Matt’s neck and shoulder, John bit hard, wanting to leave a mark on that clear skin.

Matt moaned, his hands clenching on John’s shoulders, and thrust his cock hard against John’s stomach.

John quickly lifted his head. He didn’t want Matt coming all over his shirt. He didn’t want Matt coming at all without John, himself, directly causing it.

John pried Matt away. “Lie back.”

Matt still clung to him, struggling to press his body against John’s once more. He whimpered in protest and John noticed the red mark already forming on Matt’s skin. He almost pulled Matt back, refastened his teeth on that tantalizing mark, and let Matt thrust his way to orgasm against his body.

Sucking in a deep breath, John reached around Matt and found the discarded stadium blanket. He shuffled the blanket until it lay flat on the floor between John’s stretched-out legs.

“ _Compguy_ ,” John said with a slight growl. “Lie back.”

Matt gave a grumble of complaint, but let John lay him backwards until Matt lay with his ass on John’s lap and his body on the floor between John’s legs. John reached down and bunched up the edge of the blanket to give Matt a makeshift pillow.

“What now, _NYCop_?” Matt said, smiling. He wiggled his ass, making his stiff cock bounce distractingly. “Gonna fuck me again?”

“Yeah, right,” John said wryly. “Just thought I might take a bit of a longer look than I got last time.”

“ _Look_ _?_ ” Matt groaned. “The man drags me away from an exciting baseball game, I give him the blow of his life, then he just wants to _look_ at me?”

John ran his hands up Matt’s torso. “I bet you don’t even know what that score was,” he teased, his fingers skating across the smooth skin.

“Score?” Matt said blankly, then recovered. “Oh, sure, of course, if I wanted to pay attention to such a pedestrian measurement as _score_.”

John chuckled, rubbed his thumbs over Matt’s hard nipples and was rewarded with a sucked-in breath. He continued to rub circles around and over the nipples and said, “So you don’t know the score.”

“I was … much more inter … ested in the … ambiance,” Matt said, between pants.

“Ambience, huh? Like what, stale beer and peanuts?” John ran his hands down Matt’s arms, giving Matt a little breather.

Matt responded with, “You’re claiming that the great Yankee Stadium, with its storied history and culture, boils down to stale beer and peanuts?”

John decided that Matt had too much breath. With spread hands, he stroked from Matt’s shoulders down his chest, over his stomach, and alongside his rigid cock. Matt’s pelvis pushed up to meet him and his breath whooshed out again.

Looking around, John found a jug of hand soap within reach. He twisted off the lid and dipped the middle finger of his left hand into the thick liquid.

He brought his hand back to his lap and looked up at Matt’s face. “Tell me if this stings,” he said, and slowly pushed the slick finger into Matt’s asshole. Matt’s eyelids fluttered and his head fell back. John continued pushing in the finger while watching Matt for any sign of discomfort. He carefully twisted around, looking for the spot he knew had to be there. “Let me know when I—”

A shudder swept through Matt’s body and he gasped.

“Okay …” John grinned. “Right there.” He memorized the spot and continued to rub it. Matt’s cock jumped away from his stomach with each stroke of John’s finger. The flush now covered all of Matt’s skin and his hands clenched around John’s legs.

John spread the rest of his hand under Matt’s ass, enjoying the little shivers that traveled through the muscles. He might be able to get Matt to come by just continuing to do this – the head of Matt’s cock was certainly wet with pre-cum. But he wanted to be more hands-on.

With his free hand, John began to lightly stroke Matt’s cock. It took him a moment to figure out the angles, but soon his hand was going up-over-twist-down, the movement that he’d perfected in a lifetime of jerking off. In the meantime, he kept his finger sliding in Matt’s ass.

As he got into a rhythm, he could feel the orgasm forming in Matt’s body. It was shaped from shivers and gasps and the pressure of Matt’s fingers on John’s legs. John watched eagerly, waiting for that unique moment of release that only another man could have. Matt’s eyes fluttered closed and John knew he was almost there.

Matt’s mouth fell open, his knees clamped against John’s torso, and Matt’s whole body arched up. His asshole clenched around John’s finger as all the muscles in his ass tightened. His cock pulsed in John’s grip then shot white ropes over his stomach. John stroked and squeezed Matt’s cock through every jolt and tremor until there was nothing left but Matt’s trembling.

Slowly, Matt sank back to the floor, soft whimpers leaking from his open mouth.

John smiled, ridiculously pleased, and gave a last twist to the finger in Matt’s ass before pulling it out. He ripped open a package of paper towels and wiped off his hands. Waiting, he watched Matt gradually return to reality and focus back on him.

Holding Matt’s gaze, John slowly reached down and ran a finger through the cum on Matt’s stomach. Then he lifted the finger to his mouth and licked it clean. It tasted nasty but it was more than worth it for the way that Matt’s eyes went wide and he sucked his lower lip between his teeth.

Matt struggled feebly to sit up but John pushed him back, then wiped down Matt’s stomach and tossed aside the used paper towels. John took Matt’s hand and pulled him up to sit again on John’s lap, bringing the stadium blanket along as well. Matt didn’t wait for John to arrange the blanket, he grabbed hold of John’s shirt and eagerly kissed him.

This time it was Matt chasing his taste and John let Matt’s tongue probe every corner of his mouth. Finally, Matt pulled back with a happy sigh. “Damn, that’s hot,” he said, leaning against John’s body.

John wrapped the blanket around Matt’s naked body while Matt buried his face against John’s neck. John settled the blanket around Matt and relaxed.

Then he realized that Matt, instead of relaxing, was tensing up, his fingers twisting in John’s shirt.

“What’s wrong?” John asked.

For a long moment, Matt didn’t answer and John began to worry, though he didn’t have the foggiest idea what he might have done wrong. It was an all too familiar feeling to him in his relationships.

Finally, Matt said, “John …”

“Yeah?”

“John, John, John McClane,” Matt murmured against John’s neck.

John rubbed Matt’s back through the blanket. “Yeah, kid, I’m here.”

“Promise me, promise me …”

“What?”

Very softly, Matt said, “Promise me that this isn’t it, that you won’t disappear on me, that you won’t vanish.”

John pulled Matt closer. “When have I ever abandoned you, kid?”

“Please,” Matt whispered.

An odd shiver went through John at the anxiety in Matt’s voice. Even during all the Fire Sale mess, while Matt had been terrified, he’d never sounded so ... desperate. How could John not respond to that? Especially when it was what John wanted too.

“Sure, kid—Matt. I promise. No vanishing.”

Matt gave a deep sigh and melted against John. “He promised,” Matt murmured. “John McClane promised.”

“Yeah,” John said, stroking the back of Matt’s neck. He wasn’t sure what he’d just agreed to, but he wasn’t particularly bothered by the ambiguity. After all, this was Matt, one on John’s very short list of … of … of people he’d give an open promise to.

He leaned back against the cool surface of the door and continued to cuddle – _cuddle?_ —yes, he admitted to himself, cuddle the man in his lap. They sat in silence, an unusual experience when it came to Matt. John enjoyed listening to their combined breathing and the distant sounds of the baseball game. Then his old-man’s body started to complain about the hardness of the floor, the hardness of the door, and the general lack of any cushioning for his old bones.

“You know what else I promise?” John asked.

Matt mumbled an interrogative.

John smiled. “Next time? Next time there’s definitely going to be a _bed_ involved.”


End file.
